


Self-Gratification

by MrFredgar



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: And Hosea knows it, Bondage, Cum on the face, Dildos, Dutch is a slut for Hosea's dick, Dutch is insufferable, Hand Jobs, Hosea needs to teach him a lesson, M/M, Self-Pleasure, slight BDSM, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFredgar/pseuds/MrFredgar
Summary: Dutch thinks he can out-con the con man? He's got another thing coming.





	Self-Gratification

Dutch had been insufferable the past week, challenging Hosea’s every idea and plan, coming up with his own even more ridiculous ones. Hosea often retreated to the edge of camp or a spare room, grabbing the nearest book to cool down. He sometimes wondered if Dutch did it on purpose, just to get a rise out of the older man.

 

After one such incident Hosea stormed off out of the house grumbling to himself about egotistical leaders who thought they were God’s gift to outlaws. What Hosea didn’t see was Dutch’s smirk as he watched the mans retreating back. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he was hoping his plan worked.

 

Later that night, as the camp started to retreat to their tents and rooms scattered throughout the estate, Hosea found Dutch reading by the fire in the main room. It was warm and comforting, making Hosea almost forget about the reason he went to find Dutch in the first place.

 

“Dutch,” Hosea began, voice steeled, with the slightest twinge of anger, “We need to talk.” He left no room for argument and he beckoned the younger man to follow him up the stairs. Dutch closed his book and set it aside, the smirk returning as he followed Hosea into the room that they often shared. Hosea stood in the middle of the room with his back to the door. When he heard Dutch latch the door shut he turned on him, pinning him against the wall with fire burning in his eyes. “You think you can challenge me at every turn and not have any consequences?” Hosea was running his hands up and down Dutch’s sides. The younger man letting out a moan and closing his eyes.

 

“Oooohhh.” Realization dawned on Hosea, and he quickly retreated causing Dutch’s eyes to fly open in panic. “You wanted me to punish you, didn’t you pet. You _are_ a very naughty boy?” Hosea slowly backed up, avoiding Dutch’s outstretched arm. “I think you do deserve a punishment worthy of your crime.” It was Hosea’s turn to smirk as he turned away from Dutch, rummaging in his bag, finally producing a strip of rope from within. He turned back to Dutch and stalked towards him, like a lion to its prey. “Strip. Now.” Dutch didn’t need to be told twice, the evil look in Hosea’s eyes both frightening and arousing.

 

Once Dutch had stripped of all his clothes, Hosea gently stroked his hands up and down Dutch’s sides, causing the younger man to shiver in anticipation. Hosea dropped to his knees, grasping Dutch’s half hard member in his hands, smirking up to Dutch from beneath his eyelashes. Without warning Hosea quickly swallowed Dutch into his mouth, sucking hard, causing Dutch to cry out in ecstasy and bang his head against the wall.

 

But Hosea wasn’t going to give Dutch that kind of pleasure, and immediately pulled out after just one long suck, Dutch whimpering in protest. Hosea stood, gave Dutch a peck on the lips, letting the man taste himself and chase after Hosea’s lips before forcing Dutch around to sit in the chair near the bed. Wordlessly Hosea tied Dutch’s hands and feet to the arms and legs of the chair, checking to make sure the ropes weren’t cutting off Dutch’s circulation. He looked up briefly to give Dutch that evil smile and turned around.

 

Hosea walked clear to the other side of the room before turning around and cocking his head to the side. He then began to very slowly undress, popping each button tantalizingly, relishing the look on Dutch’s face the more of his skin that was exposed. Hosea slid his suspenders off and let his shirt slid off his arms and float to the ground. He then tweaked his right nipple and threw his head back moaning while the other hand drifted downwards to cup his dick. Dutch squirming in his seat the entire time, a drop of precum forming at his head.

 

Hosea continued to message his dick through his pants until he was fully hard, making sure to moan and groan so Dutch would know how much pleasure he was giving himself. He finally drew his hand away, and began to slowly unbutton his pants, sliding his gun belt off and throwing it on the desk in the corner. Once the buttons of his pants were completely undone he popped his cock out and let Dutch see his swollen member straining out of the top of his pants. He then removed his boots and socks, turning to lower his pants, bending down to give Dutch a full view of his ass, causing the man to groan loudly, hips bucking out of his control.

 

Once Hosea was completely naked he strode over to a panting Dutch, “Do you like what you see pet?” Hosea asked, Dutch nodding furiously. “I bet you want to touch my swollen cock, wrap your hands around it and squeeze, maybe even get your filthy mouth on it and suck, swallowing my cum.” Dutch still nodding

 

“Yes please, please Hosea, I want to touch you, feel you. I need you in me, on me please!” Dutch begged. Hosea stroked one finger down Dutch’s check before wrapping his hand around Dutch’s neck and squeezing.

 

“Too bad. You’ve been insufferable and you thought you would get rewarded for it. That’s not how it works. You’re my play thing, mine to do with as I please. And now you’re gonna sit there and watch as I fuck myself.” Hosea squeezed Dutch’s neck once more, venom dripping from his voice.

 

Hosea turned and retrieved a nicely sized thick dildo from the locked desk drawer. He had seen it in Blackwater several months back in a store down a sketchy ally and been intrigued, planning on using it the next time Dutch wanted to try something new. Hosea also retrieved the tub of vaseline they kept in the nightstand for just such occasions. He then settled himself on the bed facing Dutch, spreading his legs wide and bending his knees, giving Dutch the perfect view of his hole.

 

Hosea greased up the object and slowly started to probe his hole, throwing his head against the pillows and groaning loudly. He wasn’t usually much of a groaner or talker but he wanted to put on a show for Dutch. He eventually had the object sheathed fully inside him after several short thrusts. He was panting and sweating, soaking the sheets below him. He looked up to see Dutch also hot and desperate. He smirked to himself.

 

Hosea waited a few moments, adjusting to the size of the object. It had more girth than Dutch’s dick, and Hosea usually didn’t bottom so he was unaccustomed to the intrusion, but it wasn’t unpleasant in the least. Once he had gotten used to the object, he began to pump it slowly in and out of him, knowing full well Dutch had the best view in the house. Hosea could hear Dutch moaning from his chair as he watched the object disappear inside Hosea’s stretched hole. He changed positions, kneeling on the bed with his face in the sheets and his ass in the air, allowing him to reach his prostate, slamming into the sensitive spot over and over again, crying out each time he made contact, hearing Dutch respond with his own cries.

 

Hosea then changed tactics, knowing Dutch’s turn on’s full well. “Fuck, Dutch, I know why you like taking my cock so much. Jesus, this is so fucking delicious” Hosea ground out between hits to his prostate.

 

Hosea looked over his shoulder to see Dutch straining against his restraints, desperate to touch himself or Hosea, his cock red and swollen. “Ah, Dutch, god this feels so good.” Hosea groaned, his hips thrusting back to meet the dildo in his ass. “God, I could fuck myself like this all day, pretending it’s your dick in me.” Hosea got exactly what he wanted, hearing Dutch moan loudly. “Yes! Yes! Ah, fuck!”

 

“Ho-Hosea, please!” Dutch begged as he watched Hosea pleasure himself even more, desperate for any kind of contact.

 

If Hosea was going to put on a show, he was gonna make it count, moaning and groaning Dutch’s name, hearing the other man groan in return. Eventually Hosea began to stroke his own cock in time with the thrusts in his ass, feeling his balls tighten and his stomach wind into a knot. He quickly stood up, pulling the dildo out of his ass and discarding it on the bed. He walked over to where Dutch was watching him with rapt attention, Hosea never faltering on his hand job. He looked Dutch in the eye once before throwing his head back and quickening his strokes.

 

“Come on pet, open your mouth, I wanna see you swallow my cum. I wanna see it on your beautiful face.” Dutch did as he was told, excited to taste Hosea, and it only took a few more strokes of Hosea’s hand before he came groaning Dutch’s name, white cum falling into Dutch’s mouth and all over his face, the younger man gladly catching everything he could. When Hosea was spent, he bent over to stroke Dutch’s face, whipping up cum and letting Dutch suck his fingers. In the heat of the moment, Hosea had failed to notice Dutch had cum as well, with absolutely no stimulus. “Hm, I see we enjoyed the show pet.” Hosea whispered, Dutch nodding furiously, “Maybe I should make you watch me fuck myself more often, hm?” Hosea still whipping cum off of the younger mans face for him to suck off of his fingers.

 

Dutch thought for a second, finally finding his voice, “I prefer it in my ass, sir.” Hosea smiled, the boy had learned the lesson.

 

“Good boy.” Hosea said as he stepped back, grabbing the knife from his belt and cutting Dutch loose. “Maybe next time you won’t try to play the con man.” There was a smirk to Hosea’s voice, but Dutch knew he was serious, and he had definitely learned his lesson.


End file.
